


easy like (saturday) morning

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Morons, Praise Kink, SO MUCH BANTER, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, and also bossy, bucky barnes loud mouth, bucky being amused, communication kings, do they EVER stop bantering, kind of ... steve doesn’t wait for bucky to wake up but he knows its fine, steve being subtly subby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: He stares for a moment, head still floating in that dreamlike state of lowered awareness, but eventually when Steve snuffles in his sleep and shifts his legs, Bucky remembers what he had been looking at Steve for instead of just going back to sleep in the first place.(alternatively: sleepy mornings and hell of a second wakeup call)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is the snuggly chapter

When Bucky wakes up, for once, it’s before Steve. That in itself is an anomaly. Between the two of them, Steve is definitely more of a morning person. Which isn’t exactly a hard thing to accomplish with how much Bucky likes to sleep in, but normally by now, Steve is up and moving. Usually making an unfortunate amount of noise getting ready to go on his run with Sam (who also happens to be an early riser, unfortunately. Bucky doesn’t know how he ended up with the likes of them, but all their plans together are scheduled before 11 AM, which Bucky thinks is cruel), none of that grace in the field transferring over to make him any quieter when he inevitably trips over his own running shorts trying to pull them up over his legs in the pitch blackness of their room.

Bucky has tried to tell him at least a thousand times that it’s okay if he needs to open the curtains for light, but Steve always firmly protests against risking waking Bucky up when he’s trying to sleep in, and Bucky doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s not having too much luck on not doing that either way. Hearing him curse into the dark is cute, anyways, and Bucky is always able to smile sleepily into his pillow and drift back off in the end, so he doesn’t mind too terribly much.

This morning when Bucky’s eyes creep open, it’s silent. Or, well, as silent as it gets sleeping next to Steve. He doesn’t snore like Bucky always likes teasing him about, but he is an open mouth breather, so when Bucky turns his head blearily to see what time it is on the clock, the sound of him puffing out gently through his lips is the only noise that disturbs the room.

It’s 8:14 AM. Bucky’s eyebrows furrow, sleep fuzzy brain taking a moment to catch up with what that means. Steve’s runs with Sam usually start with them meeting at 8:30, so if he’s still asleep…

Bucky rolls back over in bed from where he was facing the clock to take a look at Steve instead, passed out hugging his pillow next to him. He must’ve slipped out of Bucky’s hold sometime during the night, but he’s still turned towards him in a way that gives Bucky ample opportunity to admire his sleeping form. The other man always looks pretty to Bucky, but like this- long eyelashes swept shut, pink lips parted, well-muscled arms cuddling his pillow underneath him- he looks young and relaxed in a way that makes Bucky’s heart ache even more than it usually does just looking at how pretty he is.

He’s also still naked from last night, Bucky’s half-awake brain notes smugly. Normally he sleeps in at least a pair of briefs and a t-shirt, but he’d been too tired and strung-out to care much last night after they had sex, just flopping himself on top of Bucky and tucking his head under his chin to fall asleep there. Thanks to that sleepy decision, his body is bare under the sheet, currently slipped down far enough to reveal the smooth curve and soft dimple of his back. Even in the dark while half asleep, Bucky can appreciate the sight and memory.

He stares for a moment, head still floating in that dreamlike state of lowered awareness, but eventually when Steve snuffles in his sleep and shifts his legs, Bucky remembers what he had been looking at Steve for instead of just going back to sleep in the first place.

Going against his base instinct of letting Steve stay asleep and peaceful, he reaches out a hand and gently shakes Steve’s bare shoulder, freckled skin warm to the touch. “Steve, baby, wake up,” he says, voice hoarse with sleep. He brushes a strand of blonde out of his face and lets him unconsciously nuzzle up into it before trying again, hand stroking his hair this time when he speaks. “Baby, you’re gonna miss your run if you don’t get up.”

That time does it, Steve making a wounded little noise and blinking his eyes open, heavy with sleep. He lifts his head slightly, sighing when Bucky scratches at his scalp to help him wake up a little more. “What?” he says, voice heavy with sleepy confusion.

Bucky smiles, private and soft, at the way he yawns and shoves his nose into Bucky’s wrist. “You’re supposed to meet Sam, remember? It’s Saturday.”

Steve groans and rolls closer to Bucky, hand reaching out until Bucky scoots himself over and lets Steve loop it around his waist so he can plaster himself across his front. He tucks his head back into Bucky’s neck like he had last night so his next words are spoken muffled into Bucky’s skin. “Don’t wanna go today. Too tired,” he whines. “Gonna…gonna text him later. He does it to me all the time.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows and strokes at Steve’s back, taking in the way the blonde man sighs and rubs his nose against Bucky’s clavicle. “What, did I wear you out last night?” he teases quietly. “You too sore?”

Steve huffs but lets Bucky throw a thick thigh over him and reel him in to cuddle closer, seeming to sink in more comfortably now that Bucky knows he isn’t going anywhere. “Shut up. Just don’t feel like leaving right now,” he murmurs softly. “M’comfortable where I am.” He kisses Bucky’s collarbones with clumsy lips, burrowing in until Bucky has him held tight like he wants.

“More than fine with me, baby. Should skip your runs more often if this is where it gets us,” Bucky tells him lowly, already starting to grow sleepier with how Steve’s hugging him like a giant teddy bear. “Just don’t yell at me for keeping you in bed if Wilson bitches at you later, yeah?”

Steve hums and rolls them a bit onto his back so Bucky is laying half on top of him, bare bodies pressed together with the sheets draped across their waists. “Like I don’t always want you to keep me in bed,” he yawns, voice drowsy and deep. “Now go back to sleep and try to not let me roll away too far this time. I get lonely without you.”

“Just a big body pillow for you, am I?”

Steve smiles sleepily against his neck, letting Bucky’s thigh press between his legs, both of their dicks lazily interested but both of them too happy to sleep to do anything about it. There’s always time later, anyways. They have all day for opportunities, so Steve just sighs and shifts to tug Bucky even further on top of him, nose pressing into his shoulder while Bucky kisses his hair fondly. “More like a very handsome weighted blanket,” he eventually says. “C’mon, Buck, quit yapping and let me go back to sleep.”

Bucky laughs and lets his eyes close shut, falling gladly into the comfortable lull of them both going quiet, drifting off to that sweet space between sleep and awareness almost immediately. Still, before they both go too far down, he can’t help but whisper out a final few words to the man currently in his arms. “I love you, Stevie. Sweet dreams.”

“Love you back, Buck. Sleep tight.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an excuse for me to write sleepy, needy, bitchy steve.

The next time Bucky wakes up, things are a little different. Firstly, it’s much later in the morning if the glow behind the curtains is anything to go by. Secondly, the room is no longer filled with the sound of Steve’s sleep breathing. And thirdly, the reason for the second difference is most definitely caused by the fact that Steve has managed to wake up before Bucky this time (thank God things are back to normal, Bucky shudders at the thought of becoming a morning person) and his breath is coming out much heavier and faster due to the fact that he’s currently rolling his hips against Bucky’s thigh while he hugs onto him like his life- or at least his orgasm- depends on it. 

Bucky’s brain is still catching up on reality, but he’s awake enough to already be affected by the sound of Steve practically panting in his ear, morning wood getting halfway with the program even before the rest of him does. It’s a hell of a way to wake up.

Not that Bucky minds- he and Steve have a bit of an agreement about these kinds of things. They’ve been together for so long, and with the upped libidos of the serum- they trust each other to be okay with intimacy at any moment without necessarily having to ask beforehand. They know their boundaries in the case that anything does make them uncomfortable, but if Bucky’s erection is anything to go by- he’s _much_ more than comfortable with this. 

He’s so comfortable, in fact, that it only takes about thirty seconds after he wakes up for him to grab Steve’s ass with both hands and roll his hips up in a slow motion to meet Steve’s own. The surprise of Steve not knowing he’d woken up works it’s magic, pulling a sweet, breathy whimper from him that Bucky takes to heart and groin immediately. 

He lets out a loud exhale of his own as Steve ruts down again. “Jesus- good morning, sunshine. Got started without me?” his voice is still rough with sleep, Steve groaning at the sound and burying his face in Bucky’s neck like he wants to feel the vibrations. 

Steve bites at his skin, licking a stripe up that Bucky is sure tastes of sleep sweat. “Can’t help that you’re late to the game, Buck. Early bird gets the worm and all.”

“You’re getting a lot more than that, punk,” Bucky murmurs, smacking Steve’s ass and making his breath hitch. “You up for more or do you wanna get that pretty dick off like this?”

Steve huffs and kisses Bucky’s jaw, hands digging into flesh and metal shoulders alike as he holds on tighter to gain better leverage, thrusts erratic. Bucky knows how much the compliments and crooning words get him off, so he isn’t surprised at the sweet little moan they get in response. “Could go more than once…”

“Greedy thing, aren’t you?”

Steve kisses him for the first time since they woke up, teeth nipping out before he pulls away. “It’s your fault I’m like this, Buck. _You_ spoiled me, ruined me for anyone else.”

Bucky laughs breathily and slides a few fingers to rub along the cleft of Steve’s ass just to tease. “Enough yapping before all those sweet words go to my head, hotshot. You wanna come like this, you better get to work.”

“Got all morning, Buck. What’s the rush?” Steve tries to retort, but the effect is cut off by the gasp he lets out when Bucky presses against his hole, sensitive and sweet. The motion makes him hitch up his knees and spread his legs so wide that Bucky barely has to work to keep his fingers pushed against the spot that got him to gasp in the first place. 

Bucky cranes in closer to whisper in his ear, voice hot and low. “Don’t try and act like you aren’t needy for it right now. Just caught you humping on me when I was sleeping, remember? Couldn’t even wait for me to wake up.” He chuckles at Steve protesting noise, pressing against his hole again to make it turn to a moan. “Greedy, needy, _and_ bratty? Pretty big handful I’ve got, huh?” He grabs at Steve’s ass with his free hand just to emphasize. 

Steve’s hips twitch forward. He likes a little sour with his sweetness, sometimes. Little humiliation and teasing only gets him wanting for it more. “That a comment about my size?” he says breathlessly. 

“Nah, sunshine. You know I like you at any size. More of a comment about your attitude, you know? Feisty little shit, even when you’re horny.” Steve bites his neck again, and Bucky groans, hips rolling up into Steve’s solid body. “ _Especially_ when you’re horny.” 

“You like it,” Steve murmurs. He slides his hand down until he’s groping at Bucky’s pec, warm palm settling against his skin. “Wouldn’t be letting me be a brat if you didn’t.”

“ _My_ brat.” Bucky can feel their precome smearing against their bellies, fine hair catching and adding the slightest thing that only serves to make Bucky’s toes curl. “I wouldn’t want you any other way. Besides, we both know I can make you behave.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve goads, clearly searching for more even under the guise of being bossy. Little shit. “How’s that, Buck?”

Bucky captures him in a second kiss, slow and drawn out, tongue licking into Steve’s mouth. They haven’t brushed their teeth yet, so it isn’t the best of kisses- but it gets Steve quieted and pliant so that Bucky’s grin can go wicked when he pulls away to respond. “It’s easy, Stevie. Can lead you around by the dick when you’re like this, can’t I?” He stills both of their movements, hands tight on Steve’s hips, making Steve curse and let out a mournful sound and squeeze at Bucky’s chest. “See? Keep it from you two seconds and you’re practically begging.”

Steve whines even as his words try to claim the opposite, wriggling unhappily on top of Bucky. “I’m not begging- you’re just teasing, Buck. C’mon, ‘fore I start thinking I was better off when you were asleep.”

“You love it when I tease, punk,” Bucky hums, sliding a hand up the expanse of Steve’s smooth back until it’s carding through Steve’s hair, pale gold and mussed up from sleep. Even with Bucky’s grip weakened, Steve doesn’t move his hips again, which is a bit of a feat based off of the wet smear his dick is leaving against their stomachs.

See? He _can_ be good. 

Bucky grins lazily, expression only widening when Steve starts mouthing at his chest, tongue pressing hot against him. “You know you weren’t better off. You’re just grouchy you’re not _getting_ off.”

“Could be if you’d quit interrupting,” Steve grumps. “Buck, c’mon. Please.” He seals his mouth around the nipple his hand isn’t covering like he’s trying to sweeten the plea- as if Bucky needs any of that. Still, it’s a nice touch. 

Bucky smacks the flat of his fingers against Steve’s hole and arches up happily into the warmth of Steve’s mouth. “Alright, sweetheart. Go ahead and get back to it.” Steve ruts forward almost immediately, already gearing to go. Bucky laughs, yanking up on his hair until Steve pulls back and looks at him, lips red and shining. “What, not even a thank you? Where are your manners?”

Steve glares at him even as his hips continue frantically rocking down, puffing out little breaths that sappily enough remind Bucky of when he’s sleeping, although he’s _definitely_ a lot more awake right now. “Thanks, Buck,” he gets out, tone sarcastic and breathy at the same time.

Bucky kisses the top of his hair and smacks his hole lovingly again. “You’re welcome, sunshine. Do you need any help or can you _get off on your own_?” He exaggerates his last couple words, a taunting spin on Steve’s favorite catchphrase that the blonde clearly catches on to based off of his groan and the faceplant he does into the crook of Bucky’s neck. 

“Kiss me,” he says, voice muffled. “God, maybe that’ll shut you _up_.”

“Show me that pretty face and your wish is my command, sweetheart.” Steve does. Bucky barely has the time to catch sight of his sweet smile before Steve is leaning in and capturing Bucky in another heated kiss.

Bucky isn’t too terribly invested in getting off at the current moment- there’s always time for that later, but at the moment he’s too preoccupied with Steve’s getting off to care much. The friction of Steve’s thigh nudging against his erection as he grinds down certainly isn’t unappreciated, but it isn’t the focus. He just wants to make Steve feel good for now. 

Hence this filth that starts tumbling out against Steve’s lips when they pause the kissing to take a breath. Steve groans, and when Bucky uses both hands to grip his hips to guide him down in a controlled rhythm, he groans even louder. 

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” he asks, squeezing his grip tighter at Steve’s broken whine. “I woulda given this to you even without all the pushing, you know. Always take care of you sunshine, don’t I? You should know that by now.” 

Steve pants out against Bucky’s lips, hands sliding up to cling around his neck. “I do, Buck,” he whispers. “Always.” He arches his back when Bucky quickens the pace he’s still guiding, half hitched sob breaking free. “Always,” he echoes, like he can’t be bothered to think of any other words to say. 

He doesn’t need to say anything else. Bucky knows. He always knows, just like Steve does. 

That doesn’t mean Bucky can’t say anything else, though. He goes on, voice husky. “I know when you need it. Can see it plain as day, sweetheart. I see you, Stevie. I know you.”

Steve lets out another half sob, hips moving hard and fast against the heat of Bucky’s thigh. “Buck,” he slurs, half moan and half kiss against Bucky’s parted mouth. “M’close. _Please._ ”

“I got you, sunshine. I got you, go on. Let go.”

And Steve does, after a few more erratic drags of his dick against Bucky’s skin and a jerked motion that lets Bucky know Steve is coming even before the first splash of heat hits him. The blonde clings to Bucky while he rides it out, punched out noise high and drawn out as he shudders and Bucky does his best to pet him through it, hand stroking from his hair down to his back. 

Steve eventually goes lax against him, dazed and sated with a sigh breaking free when Bucky begins pressing gentle kisses to his hair. His voice is back to sleepy and sweet when he speaks up again. “Thanks, Buck.” He sounds like he means it this time. 

Bucky smiles and lets Steve go heavy against him. “Don’t be going back to sleep, Stevie,” he chides gently, but he doesn’t make any attempt to move. Steve is still too fucked out for that, although there hasn’t technically been any fucking. _Yet_. 

“You wore me out,” Steve says dreamily. “Your fault.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “ _Again_? You got a real problem with blame, pal.”

“Only for the good stuff,” comes the reply. 

“Yeah, well some of your _good stuff_ is gonna have us stuck together if we don’t hop in the shower pretty soon,” Bucky retorts. He pats Steve’s ass as signal to come back down to reality. “Up and at ‘em, big guy.”

Steve groans but rolls off of Bucky and flops back onto his own pillow, but reaches down and tangles their fingers together. Bucky squeezes, and Steve smiles, eyes shut. “You saying you don’t wanna be stuck to me?”

“I’m _saying_ I want my turn at the good stuff in the shower. Don’t go forgetting about me.” He pulls their joined hands over to rest on his still present erection, squeezing again. “Blowjobs then breakfast, Stevie.”

“Oh, are those our plans?” Steve teases, sitting up and stretching. Bucky’s eyes track the way his back muscles ripple, cute little dimples at the bottom of his spine so prominent that Bucky can’t help but lay a hand over them when he sits up as well. 

“It’s good to have an agenda for the day, Dr. Freid says.”

Steve scowls and lets Bucky pull him up out of bed begrudgingly, dragging them both towards the shower. “No using therapy talk to get me to suck you off!”

Bucky grins crookedly and pecks Steve lightly on the lips, pushing the bathroom door open with a flourish. “Love you.”

Steve squints, but doesn’t protest when Bucky herds him inside and turns the water on. “Love you back. _Jerk_.”

(Five minutes later when Steve’s hair is slicked back and soapy under Bucky’s fingers as he slides down onto his knees, Bucky decides he was right. Steve _should_ skip his runs more often. Bucky has a few ways he can think of to keep him active.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy its your local feedback beggar again! hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> and now onto the smutty i suppose...stupid, sweet, and raunchy, that’s what they are.


End file.
